Gundam Girls
by Chase Yuy
Summary: Anna-chan and I have had people ask about what happens BEFORE Time and Time Again, and well... this is how it starts
1. Prolog

Title: The Chase and Anna Collection Author: Chase-chan Disclaimers: I don't own any of the original characters Rating: PG-13 for some violence and language (Bad Chase-chan!! Matte. that's me.. Oops..) A/N: Have fun, kodomos. I will. Mmm. tea.. A/N2: Also (and I write this in a more sane mood. Lol..) this may not be in the exact order as the series. I explain this as it is simply screwed up because of Chase and Anna's entrance into the plot, but, truth be told, it has simply been too long since I have seen the Gundam Wing episodes on Cartoon Network. *gag* Evil dubbed. I'm going to try to get my hands on some Gundam W DVDs soon..  
  
Gundam Wing: Gundam Girls Part One  
  
Prologue  
  
Tea is sweet in the morning. I've learned this if nothing else. Cinnamon has always been my favorite. It's got a spark to it that I like. I've learned to like herbal tea. I didn't at first, but I do now. My friend says if I can learn to like that that I can learn to love coffee as she does. I smile and make an excuse about not needing anything that will stunt my growth more than it already is. I can still grow at age of. Well, my age isn't important, now is it? I suppose I should tell you what you came to hear. Or do you even know what you've gotten into? I didn't when this all began, so I'll share it with you. Most people don't believe in things such as time travel, world hopping, dimension jumping, or whatever you wish to call it. I'll tell you right now that it is very true. Two girls from this world found that out when they were not much older than fifteen. In fact, Chase-chan wasn't even fifteen yet. These girls made quite a wake anywhere they went, but I'm getting ahead of myself now. Must be the tea. These two girls grew up together and were separated at the age of ten or eleven. They staid in touch and grew closer. On this day, where their adventure begins, the younger, smaller girl was visiting her friend in her former hometown. They were walking, talking, and suddenly, a bright light flashed around them and they knew no more. The younger girl woke first. She blinked her emerald green eyes in confusion. Wait. Emerald? They were suppose to be a dark brown. She glanced in the mirror that was before her and blinked at it. Her mind raced to comprehend the new her - I suppose would be the way to describe it - that stood staring back. She was the same height. Her brown bangs now fell before her emerald orbs. She wore a black tank top with dark jeans and a jacket tied around her waist. Tall boots covered her feet. A cross hung from her neck and from her ears with multiple piercing in them. She looked toward her friend, calling her name. The elder girl looked up from her place on the ground. Her normally hazel eyes had turned a beautiful ocean blue and her hair was longer, braided, though still had wisps of curls in it. She stood quietly, observing the smaller girl. When she did stand, her clothes became visible. A black vest - like shirt covered her and she wore dark bellbottom jeans with tall shoes on under them. A star shaped necklace hung from her neck and she looked curiously at her younger companion. "I'm glad to see you here safely," a new voice called to them. The girls turned to see an elderly man with red goggles covering his eyes and an odd mechanical hand that hung at his side while his good hand clutched a cane that was seemingly used because his knees were in some contraption that the girls had seen as knee braces in their own world once or twice each. "Dr. J," they breathed together. The scientist in question smiled kindly. "I was hoping you'd recognize me. You two should." They turned to each other, confusion in their eyes. How was Dr. J standing before them? He continued to smile, though it turned strange. "It's a time/dimension hopping device," he explained. "To you this is not reality, ne? To us, you aren't." He shrugged. "Now we are each other's reality. I suggest you two suit up." "What the heck is going on?" the taller girl asked as she stepped forward. "I brought you both here to help with the war. I suppose I should give you something to go on, ne? You -" he pointed to the blue eyed girl - "are now Anna. And your friend here is now Chase. I brought you here to help the boys that are piloting the Gundams. You will find your own mobile suits right through those doors over there." Chase and Anna looked at each other. Their eyes did the talking. Should they leave? Should they run into something they had no idea what it truly was? They smiled at each other. Of course. "Where are they?" Chase asked with a smile across her naturally pale face. "As I said, behind those doors. I brought you in so that you have the information you will need right here," he said as he tapped the smaller of the new pilot's head. "You know what to do in the situations you shall be put in. Good luck, kids." The girls nodded and were off. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into, and probably wouldn't for quite a while. And here, kids, is where their adventures start. 


	2. Mission: Don't forget the Girls

Chapter One: Mission: Don't forget the girls  
Chase found the school she was looking for and enrolled quickly. Dr. J had contacted the Japanese boy, Heero Yuy, and told him she would meet him there. She forced herself to wear the school's uniform - confounded skirts - and walked into the main room. The teacher introduced her and she took a seat by the dark haired Japanese boy. He glanced at her and she winked back. This could be interesting.  
  
"So you're who Dr. J said would come?" Chase stood strait and tall next to him as they watched over the balcony. "I'm here to help fight a war," she said distantly. "That's what I was told, anyhow." Dark blue eyes glared at her and then turned back to an unseen object. Blue and green eyes darted toward to the side when someone cleared their throat. Relena Dorlian stood there with a smile on her face. She handed a letter to Heero. Chase glared slightly. "I hope you can come to my party," Relena said kindly. Heero glared and ripped the letter in half. He watched as a single tear made its way down her face. He reached up and wiped it away. "Omae o korsu," he whispered into her ear as he left. The blond girl watched him leave and turned back to Chase. The new assassin smirked lightly. Without a word, she passed by her and followed Heero out.  
  
"Do me a favor and make good on that threat," Chase said quietly when she caught up with him. "Are you fluent in Japanese?" "Of course." He cocked an eyebrow. "You're not Japanese." "Brilliant deduction, Watson," she muttered. At the look she received, she shrugged. "Don't ask. No, I'm not Japanese." "Your files said you were German/American." Chase cocked her head slightly. "What else do these files say?" He smirked and pulled a slip of paper from his jacket's pocket. It read:  
  
Chase Age: 14 DOB: November 23 Height: 5'3'' Weight: 88lbs Nationality: German/American POB: N/A Parents: N/A Legal Guardian: N/A History: N/A  
  
"This is a little personal," the girl muttered when she came to her weight. "So do I get to see all your stats?" "No." Chase glared slightly, slipping the paper into her pocket. "You're going to go destroy your Gundam tonight or tomorrow?" Heero paled and turned a glare on the smaller pilot. She smirked at him. "Tonight. You'll do what you need to, but I'm destroying mine." "Mine's hidden in a nice little safe spot. Why can't you hide yours?" "It's been seen." Chase allowed her shoulders to sag. At least she'd see Anna soon. That's all that should matter right now.  
  
"I told you to stay behind." "I don't listen to orders," Chase growled in the darkness. She staid close to him as they reached the torpedoes. Relena would be coming along shortly. "There," he whispered into the darkness. He began typing away on the controls. "Ne, boyo," Chase whispered. "We have company." They turned to see Relena standing there. "Heero! It is you, Heero!" He turned back to what he was doing and Chase continued to stare at her. What a moron. "Stop it, Heero!" she called to him dumbly, moving forward. "Heero, what are you doing? Those are torpedoes, aren't they? I can tell! Talk to me Heero!" This was where she stepped in. Chase beat Heero to the punch as she cocked her gun, aiming it at the blond. (A/N: I HATE Relena. Can't ya tell?). "Shut up and leave if you know what's good for you," she hissed. "Chase-san." Relena stuttered dumbly. "Yes, I will shoot you if necessary. Back off." "You're in over your head," Heero said from behind the brunet. He cocked his gun as well, aiming. There was a deafening sound of a bullet whizzing through the night's air. The bullet hit Heero and he tumbled a couple feet. "Crap," the younger pilot muttered. "Duo." She turned her emerald orbs to meet the violet ones of the elder pilot. Beside him stood Anna. She grinned widely. "Heya, Chase-chan!" she called out. She reached out and put a hand on Duo's gun, mumbling something to him. He nodded and put the gun away, looking back towards the ocean. Anna rushed over to her friend who stood next to Heero, not allowing Relena to draw near. Chase glared at the elder girl. "Stay back." Duo cocked an eyebrow. "Who's the bad guy here?" he demanded. "No one, Duo-kun," Anna answered. She smirked. "Chase, this is Duo. Duo, Chase." The smaller pilot nodded. "Konban wa, Duo-san. Anna, this is Heero, and Heero, this is Anna. And Duo, obviously." Relena blinked in confusion. "Who are you people?" "None of your concern," Chase answered as she helped Heero up. "By the way, Duo-san, your Gundam is here." The young American's violet eyes widened as he turned around. "Crap!" he growled and ran to it. Anna glared back at Relena. "Run while you still can." She nodded and took off in the way she had come. This left Chase, Anna, Duo, and Heero to watch the two Gundams surface. Deathscythe and Wing 0. "Wing," Heero gasped quietly. He glared, but the glare faded when a gloved hand touched his shoulder. "You'll get it back," Chase whispered in a hushed voice. "Let thing roll on as they should be. Interfering with them would not be a wise decision." Anna smiled at Duo. "That other Gundam is his," she said, pointing to Heero. "Just like I told you, ne? He came and he'll get it back." Duo frowned and groaned. "I was gonna keep it." "Baka." "So," Chase began, "what's our next move?" "We go see Howard." Chase smiled in the darkness. This was turning out nicely.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chase leaned against the rail that overlooked the ocean. It had been a good many years since she had seen the ocean so close. She breathed in a large sigh and smiled slightly. Her dark emerald orbs flickered over to the motion beside her and she saw Heero Yuy leaning against the rail next to her, fumbling with bandages for his arm. "Baka," she muttered as she took them from him. "You really expect to do that one handed?" He frowned at her, but said nothing as she wrapped the gauze tightly around the wound and secured it. She looked up at the so - called "Perfect Soldier." His eyes held hers for a moment, but then she pulled away. "Should hold," she muttered before returning her attention back to the waves below. "Where are you and your friend from?" "When will Wing and Deathscythe be ready?" the petite girl asked, changing the subject. "You didn't answer my question." "Mine's more important to our mission." "Ne, you two, don't go starting anything!" Duo said as he seemed to pop out of nowhere. He grinned. "Anna wanted to see you, Chase. She said to meet her downstairs." Chase nodded, glaring lightly at Heero. "Omae o korosu," he growled at her. "You can't," the girl said as she touched the tip of his nose with her pointer finger, a sly grin appearing on her features. "If you killed me, you would not be able to fulfill the mission given to you, ne? So I'm afraid you're stuck with me, boyo." She turned and waved. "Ja ne."  
  
Chase sat down at the table where Anna was sipping coffee. Her friend pushed a mug her way. "Don't worry. It's tea." "It's cold," the younger pilot said as she wrinkled her nose. "You should have come when I asked for you." Emerald eyes narrowed and glared. "Nanda?" Anna smiled and sipped at her warm coffee. "What do you think? Of this place? Everything you ever dreamed about, ne? Or more?" Chase leaned back in her chair, eyes closed in thought. She heaved a deep sigh and then sat back in her original position. She leaned forward, folding her hands and placing her chin on them. "We're in for the ride of our lives." "Is Heero all you thought he would be?" Once again there was a pause as the younger pilot thought through the question. The early September air made its way through the open window and ruffled her short locks of dark hair. She sighed. "Heero. Heero wa. Heero da yo." "Quatre and Trowa should be meeting soon." "Then we'll meet them at the base, right?" "Things will change, Chase-chan. Our appearance has made that certain. We've shifted things for sure." "For better or worse, you think?" "Better." "Good." Chase's eyes turned out the window to where Heero was watching over Duo's shoulder at the two Gundams. Wing Gundam was just fine. The young pilot knew, for certain, that times would be trying. That was the only thing certain in her mind at that point.  
  
Heero crept through the darkness toward his Gundam. There was no way he was going to be stuck with two girls and that grinning, self - proclaimed "Shinagami." His dark blue eyes fixed on the young girl pilot that sat perched on his Gundam. He gave a snort of disgust as he stalked towards her. "What do you think your doing?" "Sitting." "Obviously. Get off. I'm leaving." Chase hopped down with an ease the elder pilot had would not have guessed someone of her size would have. She walked over and frowned up at him. "You weren't planning on leaving me behind, now were you, Yuy?" "Stay here. Your friend will worry." He shoved past her and started for his Gundam. He stopped when he felt a tug on his wrist. He turned an annoyed glare back at the girl. For some reason she looked equally annoyed. "Anna knows I'm leaving with you. We know more than you might think, and that's why we're useful." "Useful for getting yourselves into messes that I will have to bail you out of. I'd prefer not. Let Maxwell deal with you both. Let go so I can be on my way, little one." He had not expected the solid knee to connect with his ribs. He had not expected the girl to have the force behind her blow. He had not expected several things that he should have anticipated from someone that Dr. J had sent to aid him. He coughed slightly, hand going to his stomach. He met her glare as he straitened. "You need to work on that," he said simply. "You could have done better." "I'm still learning." Heero sighed. There was no getting around this. Whether he wanted to or not, this girl was going with him. "I hope you still have the uniform from the last school. We're not done there." "I know." Heero blinked. "Then what are you waiting for?" Chase smiled as she leapt for her Gundam, climbing into it at a speed that Heero noted. He made a mental note that - out of her Gundam at least - her advantage was speed. Perhaps not the distance she covered, but the quickness that she would be able to dodge. An advantage for the Gundam pilots' side. However many there may be.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a knock on Heero's door as he was putting his belongings in the suitcase. It wasn't that he owned very much at all. He used it more for show. It made him at least appear to be a normal boy. The door opened and Chase stepped in, fidgeting in the skirt she was forced to wear. She tilted her head toward the window. "Not going?" "Excuse me?" "To the party." "It's not my place to get involved in things like that." "You have no life in other words." "Neither do you." "I never claimed to have one." "Neither did I." Chase leaned against the window seal of his room and stared out at the people. She never liked crowds. She had not been to many parties. Formal wear never suited her. She liked Heero's idea of not being involved. It gave her an excuse to be different from everyone else. She felt Heero's presence behind her and she turned. She found herself staring into his shirt and looked up. Those eyes were so deep. She found herself lost for a moment, then pulled away, stepping back. "You've never heard of personal space, I take it?" she growled. He stepped back. "What will happen today?" "Excuse me?" "You've been a step ahead of me this entire time." "An entire time of a few days?" the young teen asked as she cocked her head, a slight giggle escaping her lips. Not a childish giggle though, but more of harsh sound. "I think you are jumping on things that do not exists." "Perhaps." His eyes narrowed as he spotted Relena down on the dance floor. "C'mon, Yuy," Chase said as she pulled him after her. "Nani?" "We're going down there for a while. We can at least appear social, ne?" "I'm not." "I know. I'm not as of late either, but I said appear, now didn't I?"  
  
Anna eyed the cabin - like safe house with large blue eyes. "Sugoi!" she whispered. "I thought so," Quatre Winner said from behind. 'I only warped this a little,' the female pilot thought. 'I'm sure Chase has done no worse. Having Quatre, Trowa, and Duo together early might do us some good. Now we have a place to come to when Heero.' She shook her head slightly. No need to think of those things yet. The tall teen stepped onto the porch and into the house. A long hall stretched down the middle, rooms spreading out on either side. She spotted the library type room and sighed. "Chase and I will be in heaven," she muttered. "This is awesome, Quatre-kun," she said to the blond. He smiled at her. "I'm glad you approve. What do you two think?" he asked the other two pilots. "Why is there only one bathroom?" Duo questioned. "Eh? Is that all?" "Warning to the wise," Anna said, "don't walk in on Chase while she's showering. Blood will flow and lives will be threatened if not taken. She has quite a temper." "I'm sure she's not all that bad, Anna-san," Quatre said with a smile. "Bad? No. Temperamental? Yes." Trowa smirked slightly as he set off to search the rest of the house. This Chase girl sounded interesting. He turned back to see Anna and Duo talking. "Let's go take a walk, ne?" Duo asked, a sly hint in his voice. Anna winked, smiling up. "Hai hai, Duo-kun."  
  
A/N: Things are moving fairly rapidly in this. I'm not sure the actual Gundam Girls is going to be very long. @_@ It might be once I start working some humor in. I'll take some of the funnier events from the original (the ones that didn't send me to my room crying in horror) and it may be longer. I dunno. Gomen ne, minna-san. It'll be how it is and I hope that it is better than my first attempt. Again, I warn you, timelines from the series are pretty much out the window. Forget the series while you are in my realm. I am queen here and I shall tell you what happens. *insane giggling* 


	3. Don't die

Chapter Two: Don't Die  
"Dance with me?" Chase didn't know what had come over her as the words left her mouth. She did not want to be involved with anyone while in that place. She wanted to be as detached as possible. She would have to leave someday, and if she were emotionally attached to someone. Heero had not missed a beat as he took her to the dance floor. She wasn't sure when she had learned to waltz, but she did so. Her memory flashed to Dr. J's words. "I brought you in so that you have the information you will need right here. You know what to do in the situations you shall be put in." Was even this one of the situations? He knew what he was doing, didn't he? Chase felt the boy beside her pull her closer as he whispered into her ear, "What will happen next?" "What makes you think I know?" the young girl replied, turning her face so her blushed cheeks were hidden from his view. "Dr. J said you were not from this place and you would know what was in store for us. The Gundam pilots, I mean." He was stumbling over his words. That was a first, from what she had heard. He pulled her chin so her eyes met his. "What will happen next?" "OZ will attack this place. Be ready. As disgusting as it is, Dorlian has to live. Part of the building will fall towards her, but never hit her, because you will be there to save her. Do so and do so quickly, but don't do any more for her. She's a bother." "Then why save her?" "She's important to our future." "I won't kill her, then, will I?" "Iie. A real shame, though." Heero smirked and pulled her closer than he needed to for the dance. She allowed herself to fall with his steps. He stopped, looking into her eyes for a moment. She cleared her throat. "We should get going." "Hai." The two pilots rushed off for the two Gundams hidden in the thick brush behind the school. Heero heard Relena call his name, but ignored the girl. "I hope you're ready to leave after this," Chase called over the comm. "I'll be more than ready," the other pilot said flatly. "Let's go." Chase started the Gundam up and let her fingers fly over the keys in it. They systems came alive as she looked toward the oncoming OZ MSs that were on their way toward the school. "Not your lucky day, boyo," she muttered as she flew up out of the brush, pausing behind him. She let the machine gun on the left arm of her Gundam loose, causing the MS to drop. A smirk crossed her pale features as she turned her Gundam into another one, igniting the saber and driving it through the other MS. "Dorlian's safe," Heero's voice reached her ears. "Good. They'll pull out. ima. Let's get lost, ne, Yuy?" "Hai."  
  
Chase placed her black leather bag on one of the two beds in the hotel room. She pulled her tank top and jeans from it and gave Heero a look. "You don't get to watch," she deadpanned. "Then use the bathroom." "Baka. Why don't you go change in the bathroom?" He shrugged, taking his own clothes with him and did just that. Chase glared after him as she slipped out of the uncomfortable skirt and uniform shirt and into her jeans and tank top. She rummaged around the black bag that Dr. J had stowed for her in her Gundam. She pulled a computer in it. She cocked her head as she looked from it to the bag and back to it again. It shouldn't have fit in that small of a bag along with her clothes and everything. "Hammer space," the girl muttered as she opened the laptop. 'Have fun, Chase. Anna has one of he own as well. This is the devise I used to bring you here. You know how to use it. I warn you, though, dimension hopping is dangerous and a gamble each time you try it. I have not worked all the bugs out of the system. Use at your own risk, as with all my inventions. Dr. J.' Chase smiled as she closed the laptop again and slipped it back into the bag. She pulled a pair of black, fingerless gloves from the bag next, and slipped them on her thin hands. A magnum was the next item she pulled out. Various other explosives and assassination tools were in the bottomless pit as well, but Chase slipped the magnum between her belt and her jeans in the back. "What is that?" Heero asked as he pointed at the black bag. His hair was damp. Chase frowned. She hadn't heard the water running. Her eyes flickered over to the window. Raindrops fell against it in steady waves. "My bottomless pit of arsenal," she said with a smirk. "Were you planning on going out again?" "Iie." "Don't lie. It's not nice." Heero frowned. This girl was becoming an annoyance. "Unless you open windows for the heck of it in the pouring rain." The frown deepened. "Stay here. I'll be back in two hours tops." "And if you're not?" "I will." That said, he disappeared out of the room via the door. At least he left like a normal human being, the girl thought as she lay back on the bed, sleep claiming her tired mind.  
  
When the emerald eyes next opened, it was a good four hours later, and there was a pounding on the door. "Open it, damn it!" Chase stumbled to her feet and fumbled with the lock. She flung open the door and Heero nearly fell into her arms. She held him steady and led him to the bed, closing the door with her foot. After he was lying on the bed, she locked the door and returned. "What happened?" she demanded. The elder pilot said nothing. He simply lay there with his eyes clenched shut and hand covering his side. The emerald-eyed teen knelt down next to the boy and pulled his hand away. She saw his green tank top stained with a dark crimson as it had all ready begun to soak through his shirt. He hissed slightly, growling out another curse as she pulled his shirt away from the wound to examine it. "Stay put," she ordered as she stood and began to rummage through her bag. "What could you possibly have in there?" he demanded, frustrated. "I've found anything I need in here, so just hush. Don't you dare sit up." She turned and pushed gently, but firmly against his shoulders, forcing him to lie back down. He grunted as his back pressed against the bed. Heero closed his eyes and listened as the younger assassin made her way into the bathroom. He heard running water and soon after felt a warm cloth press down against the wound. His eyes reopened when he heard her mumble for him to hold the cloth in place. She found what she was looking for and ordered him to sit up and remove his shirt to make it easier. His dark eyes watched her as she carefully wrapped the wound tightly in order to slow and hopefully stop the bleeding. He winced slightly and leaned forward. Chase's green eyes widened as she squatted down in front of him, placing her hands on either one of his shoulders, steadying him. His hand went to his head as the room seemed to spin out of control and he felt the smaller pilot ease him onto the bed. "Daijoubu ka, Heero?" Chase asked when she had gotten him into a comfortable position. He managed a small nod and sighed deeply. "The room is spinning," he whispered. Chase placed a slender hand on his forehead and frowned with concern. He felt warm to the touch. Not a good sign. "Go to sleep, Chase. Daijoubu." "Iie. You're not." He reached out and took her hand in his. "I am." His blue eyes stared into her green ones and he noted that, even though concern was very evident, she was not crying, as Relena would have been. There was a distinct difference in this young woman before him and the blond that had made her way into his dreams. "Don't worry. Sleep, or you will be no good to either of us." "And what if you need help and can't wake me from across the room? What would happen then?" Heero chuckled lightly, something Chase was surprised to hear. "You are a pessimist, Chase-chan. You seem to fear the worse that could happen," he whispered. She stared for a moment. Chan? Chase-chan? That was either very insulting or very quick. She wasn't quite sure which. "Chan?" she whispered, eyes narrowing. Heero reached a hand up to her face, catching her off her guard. She pulled back, unsure of what to do. "Hai. Chase-chan," he whispered. She relaxed slightly. She wanted this, didn't she? Somehow, she'd always wanted this. This was a dream come true for her. She really shouldn't be turning it away, but then again, it might be the fever doing more of the talking than the young teen that lay there before her. She cringed inwardly. He pulled her in close and she felt her face heat up, the blood rushing to it. She turned her cheek. "Rest, Heero, ne?" She pulled away from him, eyes locking on the bandages around his midsection. "What happened to you, by the way?" "I was too slow and the man with the knife was too fast," he mumbled, seemingly on the edge of sleep. Chase nodded. "I'll see you in the morning, and I'll be right here if you need anything." She leaned against the bed's edge, waiting quietly for sleep to claim her. "You're different." "Eh?" "From Relena." "Let's hope so." "Then why." "Why what, Heero?" "Why do I feel the same way about you that I thought I did about her?" Chase paled. No. Not here. Not now. Onegai, Kami-sama, onegai.. "Go to sleep, Yuy. You'll need your rest." He wasn't thinking clearly. That was it. He was feverish and in pain. He would see things clearly in the morning. "Oyasuminasai," he mumbled, before his eyes drifted close. "Oyasuminasai," the younger pilot responded, before loosing herself in thought, and then, eventually, into sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chase woke to the sound of a groan in the bed above her. Her neck felt stiff from the awkward position she had slept in all night. She got to her knees slowly, looking back at the bed and the Japanese boy that lay in it. "Ohayo gozaimasu," she said quietly. "Ohayo," he greeted back, equally as quiet. "What happened?" "You don't remember?" "The last thing I remember is a man getting a lucky shot off with his knife, and then throwing me into the building. I must have hit my head." Chase looked down at the floor. So it was just the fever talking. Foolish schoolgirl dreams. What a waste of precious time and effort. "Then you made your way back here and I bandaged you up." She reached a hand up to check his fever. "Ah, yoshi. You're fever seems to have broken some time during the night. A quick healer, ne, Yuy?" "Hn." Chase stood. "We need to get moving as soon as possible." "Ima." "Ima?" "Hai." Chase shrugged and offered him a hand up, in which he gladly accepted. Within an hour, they were set and ready to go. Both showered, and Heero's bandages redone. He held his side lightly and Chase watched him carefully, making sure he wasn't going to push himself too hard.  
  
"Time to book it, ya'll!" Anna called as she grabbed her jacket from the couch. Duo looked up lazily. "Go? Aww.." She glared down. "Baka. Get up!" He sighed and stood, grabbing his cap from a chair. Quatre came around the corner from the room he shared with Trowa. The Silencer came from the kitchen. Anna glanced at her watch. They were going into something that she would much rather do without, but it was needed in order to set things on the right path. She took a hold of her boyfriend's braid and dragged him along. "Get your lazy butt moving!" (A/N: yes, by this time they are going out. Chase is just thinking about it. so difficult am I!! Who. That was a weird sentence. Yoda talk..)  
  
The Wing and the Galaxy landed at the base that the supposed OZ corporation was. Chase desperately wanted to tell Heero everything. She wanted to tell him to wait for the second ship to come, and not to hit the one with innocent people on it. She growled out a curse. She had to remain strong and allow things to go as they were supposed to. She should not even be here. "Hello, you two!" Duo's voice rang over the comm. His face, all to familiar to the female assassin appeared on the screens. "It's been a while, Chase," he added with a wink. "Your friend's missed ya." Chase allowed a small smile. "The two new suits with you, Maxwell?" Heero demanded. "Hai," the American answered. "Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton." Two new faces appeared on the screen along with his. One belonged to the blond Arabian boy with large aqua eyes. He smiled. The other belonged to the mysterious Trowa Barton. He received his first glance at the equally as mysterious Chase, pilot of the Gundam Galaxy. "Friend of foe incoming?" "That's the Altron," Chase said quietly. "He's friend." Quatre shook his head. "I prefer to hear that with my own ears, Chase- san," he stated. The blond boy made contact with the incoming MS. "Are you on our side?" he asked innocently. Chase sweatdropped. "I fight only for Nataku," the Chinese teen responded. "You fight with us, boyo," Anna's confident voice came over his comm. Her face appeared on his screen and she smiled at him. "If we don't work together, it doesn't matter whom or what we fight for, we will not win. It is as simple as that." Wufei frowned slightly, but nodded. It made him slightly uneasy how quickly he had given into that.onna. No, not even onna, shojo. Trowa's Heavyarms was the first to run out of its ammunition. This caught the young Arabian's attention. "Trowa-san?" he called, slicing through the attacking MS. "Daijoubu ka?" "Hai," the taller boy responded. "Daijoubu. Keep a look out behind you." Chase watched one of the shuttles take off. "I've got that one!" Heero announced over the comm. "Dame, Heero!" Anna called. "Iie, Anna-chan," Chase said quietly. "Let things continue." Anna opened a privet line. "Are you insane, Chase? Lives can be saved. The entire thing with him destroying his Gundam can be spared from our eyes if you just tell him now." "We must allow things to go on as they are," Chase growled out. The words pained her as she said them. "Then why are we here? If they are to go on as before, then why were we brought here? It would be pointless to allow as many people to die while we know what is to come." Chase nodded and started to reach to the line to call Heero back, but stopped in horror as his Gundam's saber sliced through the small shuttle, silencing lives of those that would bring peace to the colonies and earth forever. Her eyes blanked as she watched him land. "Masaka. What have I done?" she whispered. "Listen to the broadcast!" Quatre hollered over the comm. "We were discussing negotiations of peace when the colonies attacked! Field Marshal Noventa was brutally murdered before he had a chance to do anything! The colonies and the Gundams must pay for their treacheries crimes against Earth and all that we stand for." The rest was more of a blur to Heero and Chase, both silently blaming themselves for different reasons. Chase fell back in her seat, eyes blank and dark with emotion. "Snap out of it!" Anna yelled over the privet line. "Zechs is on his way!" "Does it matter?" the younger girl whispered. "Things will not change and bend to our will." "BAKA!" Anna shouted. "Snap out of it, Chase!" No other way but to yell at her. "SNAP OUT OF IT! ZECHS IS HERE!" Chase abruptly sat up, eyes focusing again. "Zechs." "Hello, Gundams. It's a pleasure. I suggest you surrender now," Zechs' voice echoed through out the Gundams. "Zechs Marquise," Chase growled out, half irritated that he would show up at this point. "I believe you know my name, but I do not know yours, young lady." "Chase. Pilot of 06, the Gundam Galaxy." Zechs smirked. "I'll deal with you later. Now, 01, I've come for a rematch from our earlier fight. My Leo might not have been much of a match for your Gundam, but the Tallgeese is." "There will be no rematch, Zechs! Stand down!" Lady Une's voice rang over his comm. Her voice spread to each Gundam. "The colonies of L1 have now been destroyed, thanks to the Gundams. If you people had not been so careless this would not have happened, ne? Perhaps, if there were ever going to be a next time, you should do your research better. For now, hand over your Gundams." Heero stared into the screen, pale as a ghost. "You know the future, Chase-chan," he whispered. "And yet you did nothing." "Gomen nasai.." "That makes you just as guilty as me." "I know." "More so." "I know." Chase took a shaky breath. He would not see her cry. "Dr. J is speaking." "-Surprised at your tactics! Even you people, I thought, would have standards above the slaughter of innocents! How dare you? You will never have the Gundams!" "Iie." Heero whispered. "They will not have them. I will destroy the Gundam." Relena appeared on his screen. "No, Heero, don't do it! You have to come kill me first!!" He sweatdropped slightly. Chase facefaulted. "BAKA!! DEAL WITH THAT SOME OTHER TIME!! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU WANT TO DIE SO BADLY!! CONFOUND IT!!" The girl balled up her fist and slammed it into the controls. "Just shut up all ready!!" Her eyes widened when she watched Heero step out of the Gundam with the explosive. "Heero! Baka! Get back in, you idiot!! DAME! DAME, HEERO! Yuy! Heero no baka!!" "Mission. accepted." he whispered, pressing down on the button. The explosion lit up the area as the Gundam blew up, sending its pilot tumbling to the ground, eyes wide and blood spilling all around him. Chase's green eyes widened as she watched him. "Move. MOVE DAMN IT!" she screamed, knowing he could not hear her. Angry tears streamed down her face. "Move." She vaguely realized that Trowa was reaching down with his Gundam and picking the boy up. Her eyes focused. "Be careful with him," she whispered. "I am," the other pilot reassured her. Anna's face appeared on her screen. "Follow us. We'll head back to the safe house we set up. 05, you can come with us as well." "I have a name." "It would be nice if you would tell us that, Sparky." "Chang Wufei." "Well then, Wufei, we would be happy if you joined us. It would make things much easier." "Hai."  
  
Chase curled into a ball on the sofa, book in her lap unread. She felt someone walk up behind her, but she made no move to see whom it was. Trowa Barton sat on the seat next to her. "It wasn't your fault. No matter what he might have said." "No. He was right. It was. It was also my fault for not stopping him when I knew what he was going to do." "You couldn't have known," Trowa whispered. "I did. Therefore the blood of those people are on my hands," the girl whispered. She balled her fist and slammed it into the cushion. "Damn it." "Chase-san." The tall boy moved around the couch and sat next to her, dark green eyes locked on her still and saddened form. "There was no way to know." A silent tear streamed down Chase's pale face and she glared over to him. "But I did! I did know! I could have saved those people in the shuttle, maybe the people in the colony, and probably save Heero a lot of pain! I knew, Trowa.." "Naze?" Chase took a deep breath. "How much has Anna told you?" The next half hour was spent explaining all that had happened up to that point and the hour after that discussing it. Trowa seemed to believe her, which she found slightly comforting. He listened intently, nodding his understanding every once and a while. "Saa. So will you two go back after this is done and over with?" "I assume so." Trowa nodded, eyes slightly downcast. "I'm sure you have time to right your wrongs, ne? He'll be fine. You said Heero would come out of it, ne?" "Hai." "We'll just wait it out until he does." Chase nodded. "Arigatou, Trowa-kun." "Doutashimashte, Chase-chan," he answered. 


	4. Rainy days

Chapter Three: Rainy Days, Angry Girls, and Pure Chaos  
  
A/N: CRY FO THE DREAM!!! *Giggles madly* Everyone pray for Anna-chan's and my tests! School no aku!! *Grabs Saitou from Anna-chan's Jungle of Bishies and lets him take care of it*  
The rain had been pouring for two weeks and the small band of Gundam pilots had staid in the cabin, watching over their unconscious comrade. "Is this the Chinese Water Torture?" Duo asked as he slumped down on the chair in the library. This received a glare from Wufei. "What?" the American whined. "I'm bored!" "Go entertain yourself, Maxwell," Wufei growled as he picked a book off the shelf and sat by Anna. "Since when did you use glasses?" Duo demanded of the smaller teen. "When I read," the Chinese boy responded. "I just never read in front of you. Your presence makes it difficult to concentrate." Anna smiled. "It's been raining for a while now, ne? I heard parts of the island are flooding." Duo stood and stretched. "Anou. I'm off to bed. I'll see ya'll in the morning." He was stopped at the doorway of the library by a petite, emerald- eyed pilot. A very angry looking petite, emerald-eyed pilot. "Konban wa, Chase!" he greeted with his usual smirk. "Shi ne," she growled, swiping one gloved hand out at him, catching the collar of his shirt. His eyes widened. "Eh?!" "What are you doing, Chase-chan?" Anna asked from her seat on the couch. "Go take a look at our room," the smaller pilot hissed, venom in her voice as she glared at the man before her. He smirked and backed away, wrenching his shirt free of the emerald- eyed girl's grasp. Anna shrugged and stood, walking out of the room to inspect what Chase was so livid about. Chase advanced on the taller American. "Someone just give me something to hit him with," she growled. Wufei smirked and handed her a very large book - most likely some sort of dictionary with several languages in it - off one of the shelves. He smirked. Pay back was harsh. The petite pilot took the book gratefully. "It's not quite large enough, but it'll have to do," she mumbled, swinging it at the American pilot. "HEY!" Duo protested, tripping back and landing on the couch. He scrambled up and over the back of it, covering his head as he did so. "Yamate!" Anna demanded as she came back into the room, cool and calm as always. Chase turned her glare to her friend. "What do you mean 'stop'?! Did you not see it!?" Anna smirked. "Oh I saw it. I just want to be the one to kill him." She too lunged at him, and Duo squeaked as he ducked out to the way. Wufei chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining, because it's always fun to watch Maxwell get his butt kicked by a couple of shojos, demo, what did he do?" "It's pink," Anna mumbled, taking another swipe at her boyfriend. "It's hot pink!" Chase agreed, knocking the book into Duo's head. Wufei could barely keep his smile back. "Pink, eh?" he chuckled. "Good luck, Maxwell." Chase knocked the book against his head again. "You're gonna need it!" "Matte! Matte, Chase-san!" Quatre protested. "Please don't hurt him! We don't need another person hurt!" His pleads fell on deaf ears as Chase and Anna continued to chase after the braided man with a vengeance. A small smirk crossed Trowa's lips. "Couldn't you just offer to repaint it, Duo? That would save you all this trouble." Duo, now being held in a vice like grip by Chase around his neck and Anna tugging on his braid, looked over to the Silencer. "Hai! That's a good idea, Trowa! What do you say about it, girls? I'll repaint the room! Any colour you like! Just name it!" The girls looked at each other and smirked. Anna said purple the same time Chase said black and blue. They received funny looks from all around the room. "I've got it," Chase said with a shrug. "Paint it purple, black, and blue. That way any time you go back into our room with any intention of doing anything like that ever again, you'll know exactly what your face will look like." "That's disturbing how innocently you just managed to say that, Chase." Duo mumbled. The smile that was on the petite pilot's face did not disappear, but only seemed to become more innocent as it continued to linger. Duo shook his head and disappeared down the hallway.  
A/N: This was Anna-chan's doing in the first edition. (This is a redo of something I did three or four years ago. Did I mention that all ready?) She wanted me to keep this in the redo. ^^ Two emerald orbs glanced up from the intriguing book as Anna rushed into the library. A grin was plastered across her pale features. "Pretend NOTHING is wrong," she hissed. Chase looked questioning for a moment, but said nothing as Duo came into the room, towel wrapped around his waste, hair down, and hair. Matte. His hair was as pink as their room had been two days before. The younger pilot struggled to keep her strait face. "Which one of you did this?!" he demanded. "Duo, onegai, boyo, put some pants on.." Chase begged as she shielded her eyes. He glared. "I want to know which one of you is responsible for this!" he growled out. "Responsible for what?" Anna asked as she sat on the couch next to Chase, her own book in hand. Duo tugged at his own hair. "THIS!" "What's the matter with it?" Chase asked innocently. "You really should braid it. You look a little to bishonenish for your own good." "MY HAIR IS PINK!" Duo roared. "What is the matter with you, Maxwell?! Shut up!" Wufei yelled from the other end of the hallway. He came storming into the room, stopped, looked at the girls, and then back to Duo. "What is your problem?" "The girls are being bi-" "Watch it, Maxwell," Chase hissed as she pulled on the slightly elder pilot's loose hair. "It's piiiiiiink.." Duo whined. "Payback is harsh," Chase whispered as she walked out of the room. Anna giggled as she followed, very pleased with herself.  
  
Six Gundam pilots sat down at the table for dinner. As always, Quatre was the last to sit down simply because he had fixed everything with some help from Trowa. "I feel kinda bad that you're always the one fixing the meals, Quat," Anna said as she put some food on her plate. "It's really no problem at all," Quatre responded with a smile. "Anyway," Duo said as he stuffed a rice ball in his mouth, "Quatre's the only one here that can cook." "Hey!" Anna protested. "What about me?" "That's a laugh," Chase responded as she picked up her chopsticks. "We'd like to live to see the next battle. Now me on the other hand." "Yeah, I can see it now: The Gundam pilots die of food poisoning before the big battle." "I can cook better than you!" "Ha! Very funny." "Minna-san," Quatre said, smiling, "I'm sure you can both cook just fine. Don't fight over something trivial like that, ne?" "Why don't we make breakfast tomorrow, ne, Quat?" Anna asked with a smile. "Chase-chan and I can give you a break." Quatre sweatdropped. Braving battles was one thing, but this. "You really don't have to, Anna-san." "We insist!" Chase said with a smirk. "Anou. In that case. I suppose." What had he just gotten everyone into?  
  
"Eat up!" Anna and Chase said together as they stood in aprons and served food. "You two look as if you could actually pass for house wives." Duo muttered. Chase whacked him on the head. "URESAI!" Duo shrugged and grinned, biting into the food. His face paled. "What. is this.? It's disgusting!" Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa watched as the girls pummeled him mercilessly. When they were finished, they shoved him out of the room. "Perhaps." Quatre managed, "I should cook lunch, ne?" The girls sighed heavily.  
  
Chapter Four: Parting is such sweet sorrow  
  
I really need to get in order when I plan to work on each fic.@_@ I've got soooo many going at once, and my manga on top of that! Confound it.. *stressed Chase-chan*  
  
It was late in the morning, around eleven, when Chase happened to poke her head in on Heero Yuy's room, per usual. She was not greeted by the normal sight of the young teen lying still and quiet on the bed, but of him sitting up, deep blue eyes open, and looking at her. "Konichi wa," he greeted. Chase walked over, face not giving away of the countless emotions running through her heart. "Konichi wa," she replied as she threw her arms around him, embracing him. Heero was slightly startled by the younger pilot's reaction and hugged back uncertainly. "How long have I been asleep? Where are we?" "About a month, and we're at a cabin with the other pilots." "The other.?" he started, confusion in his eyes. "You mean the pilots that came up during the battle?" "Hai." Heero nodded, swung his feet over the edge of the bed, and stood up. He swayed a moment, but waved Chase off as she attempted to steady him. He shook his head slowly. "Daijoubu," he said quietly. "Ne? Chase-chan? Did you disappear into." Anna stopped as she saw Heero standing. "You're okay!" she squealed. She looked at her watch. "Good grief! Just in time for Christmas too! Duo and I are going to through a party, okay?" Chase sweatdropped slightly. "Anna-chan. He just woke up. We're going to get busy real fast, ne?" Anna pouted slightly. "You're no fun, Chase-chan," she complained, sticking her tongue out. The smaller girl frowned. "You've been around Duo too long." "Aa! Good to see you up finally, Heero!" she said with a wink, and disappeared down the hall.  
Chase fell back into the pile of white snow. Heero leaned over her, giving her a questioning look. "I never snows back home," Chase explained. "I love snow." She looked up towards the now clear sky. It had snowed all day, leaving the ground covered in the white blanket of fluff, but now the stars shown brightly. "Tell me something, Heero? Is earth as beautiful from the stars as the stars are from earth?" Heero blinked. "I don't know. I've never taken the time to look," he confessed. Chase smiled up at him, an innocence shining in her eyes. She stood and jogged off down the path, motioning for the elder pilot to follow. The Japanese teen found her odd and complicated. She was unpredictable and a dangerous enemy hidden beneath an innocent and naïve mask that she wore well. He followed. Chase didn't stop her quick pace until she reached the small pond that she had discovered with in the first week of their arrival to the cabin. She peered over in, looking at the thin layer of ice. "Think it's solid?" "I'll laugh if you fall through," the elder teen deadpanned. Chase chuckled. "If I could get you to laugh, I would accomplish what all others fail," she said with a wink. "It's cold, Chase. Ikou za." The petite pilot stepped back onto the ice, boots sliding slightly against the smooth surface. "Come on." He blinked at her. "I'm not coming out there." "Scared?" "I'm not scared of anything, brat," he growled, stepping forward and onto the ice. He slid forward, nearly loosing his balance. Chase caught him with a grin on her pale features. She then slid back again, collected snow into a ball, and promptly through it strait at his face.. .and struck him in the nose with it. Heero growled something in Japanese and glared. "What was that for?" Chase grinned broadly and shrugged. "Nothing in particular. Never had a snow fight before?" Heero smirked slightly. "No, but I've been told I'm a fast learner."  
  
Chase and Heero returned to the cabin laughing. (A/N: Anna-chan - the author - is scared of Heero's laugh! It's really quite funny^^. We both just got a Weiß Kreuz DVD where the same actor that does Heero Yuy's voice does Schuldig's voice and Schu laughs a bit. *giggles* Ever want to scare her, tape Heero laughing and stick the recording in her ear.. Yeah, that was random..) They stopped when were greeted by Anna and Duo jumping out and yelling "Merry Christmas!" They sweatdropped and looked at the decorating that had been done in the few hours they had been gone. "Anna." Chase groaned. "Well we skipped both of our birthdays, and I wasn't about to miss Christmas! Where would the fun be in that?" "Oh, and look up!" Duo added with a mischievous grin. They automatically looked up. Hanging above them was mistletoe. Chase blushed furiously, glaring at Anna. "What is it?" Heero asked, genuinely confused. "Anou. sore wa. anou.." Chase mumbled. "Mistletoe," Anna answered. "What's it for?" "If you get caught under it with someone, those two have to kiss!" Duo proclaimed excitedly. "I don't have time for this," Heero growled, stepping around Chase and heading out of sight. Chase, still a deep crimson colour, glared. "You two attempt to leave the matter alone, ne?"  
  
Heero leaned back on the bottom bunk of the bunk beds that were now in his room that he had started sharing with Duo as soon as he had woken. Wufei had demanded the longhaired pilot move out as soon as the Japanese teen woke. "You should have at least kissed her, buddy," Duo said as he leaned against the doorframe. "Urasei." Duo frowned. "You should have." "What do you know of Chase? She's not interested." Duo blinked. "You don't know that." The smaller pilot looked at him, blinking his dark eyes. "What are you suggesting?" "That you go back and give it a shot." Heero stood, still frowning, and walked out of the room, leaving Duo Maxwell in the silence of his own thoughts.  
  
He found Chase sitting in the library, absorbed in a book. He walked over and stopped by the side of the couch, waiting until she looked up. "Hai?" Heero motioned for her to stand, and she did so. He took a deep breath, cupped her chin with one hand, leaned in and kissed her. Chase's emerald orbs flew open wide. Two thoughts crossed her mind. One: slap him so it would be difficult to forget it, or two: kiss back. She opted for the second one as she allowed her eyes to close and she kissed back. When her eyes opened, she blushed. The blush deepened as she looked over his shoulder to see a blond girl standing with a single bag. "Atashi. Quatre-san let me in." Relena stammered. Chase pulled away from Heero, disappearing down the hallway toward her room without a word.  
  
Relena came into Chase's room with only one knock as the warning. "Hello, Chase-san," she greeted. "You're packing." "Yes I am. You are very observant, Relena-san." "It's taken me a long time to track him down. Don't think I will let someone like you get in my way." Chase looked over her shoulder at the taller girl, her dark eyes narrowing. "You're not as innocent as you seem, Relena-san. You're spoiled and selfish. You have no since in that thick scull of yours and you're a brat on top of all that. You have no right to inherit what you will, but I have no right to stop you. I think your spineless and a waste of precious time, but that's not how everyone else will look at you, so my opinion doesn't matter. I'm tempted to stay just to spite you, but I don't want to have to look at your face that long. You're nothing more than a spoiled, hypocritical, brat that has some power to throw around and make everyone look her way." Relena stood wide-eyed. "C-chase-san! How could you." she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Chase brushed past her, backpack bag slung over one shoulder. "If they ask, tell them I'll be back in time to get done what needs to be done."  
  
A/N: These have been such short chapters! Gomen nasai!! I usually don't write these short of chapters. _ Anyway, the next is taken from Time and Time Again that Anna-chan and I are in the process of writing. Basically, Chase is traveling. Have fun! *goes off to find more tea* 


	5. interlude

Gundam Girls: interlude The Assassin and the Swordsman A/N: Just to let you know, Chase has been on her own for a short time, and this is a critical point in which her personality starts to change and she begins maturing. She learns that the child that came into the GW world cannot survive on her own, so she must become what she needs to be in order to live. Oh, and also, Ryuujin is my b/f's character. Blame him for the chaos. ^^  
  
Chase walked along the streets, deep in thought. Her senses jumped to life as the aura of a soldier flooded them. She looked at the man she was passing, taking note of the sword that hung from the sheath hooked onto his back. 'In broad day light?' she thought. He was tall, with blue hair and eyes. Her dark emerald eyes followed him until he disappeared into the crowd. She shrugged it off and continued on. There was no reason to go looking for trouble if it did not come her way. The young pilot found a room in a hotel down the street and settled in for the first good night's sleep she had had in a week. Or so she thought. When the clock struck midnight, she was awakened by the sound of gunshots outside her window. Her mind automatically came out of the fog of sleep as she leapt from her bed and over to the window, grabbing her gun as she went. Peering out, she saw the blue-eyed man from before. He stood in the street, sword held in a protective stance between his opponent and himself, ready for the man to shoot again. Chase looked at the blue haired man's opponent. He was a smaller man than the other one. His sandy blond hair was pulled into a small ponytail in the back and his gun was cocked and ready. He wore the tattered uniform of a soldier from Rockafellor and the symbol of OZ on his left shoulder. The young Gundam pilot slipped on a sweatshirt and her shoes, rushing out towards them. The first one to notice her was the man with the sword. His eyes flickered toward her, as if warning her to stay back from the battle. Chase paid him no heed as she cocked her own gun. "An OZ soldier all the way out here? I figured they wouldn't care about a little town like this." "And who are you?" the sandy haired man asked as he looked between her and his opponent. "What do you want?" Chase smirked. "For this war to be over and for the people of earth to live in peace," she answered. "But I doubt you really care, ne?" The man sent a shot off towards the swordsman to distract him as he rushed towards the green-eyed pilot. Chase jumped back, dodging the swinging fist. She dropped to the ground, leg swinging out and catching the man about the ankle and tripping him up. He fell with a thud to the ground and was up a half a second after Chase had reached her feet. She stopped as she found herself starring down the barrel of his gun. "Now this is an interesting predicament." "Who are you?" "Wouldn't you like to know, boyo?" Chase sneered. "Fine. Be that way, brat," the man said as he pulled the trigger. Chase dodged the bullet easily, but didn't see the knee that came up and caught her in the stomach. She skidded slightly across the pavement and coughed, landing on her rear, looking up. "Kuso," she muttered. The man smirked, but suddenly stopped as a sword sliced through him. Fear didn't have time to set in before he fell dead to the ground, blood raining down and splattering against the teenage girl's face. "He should have kept his mind on his original opponent." Chase looked up to see the blue haired man. She blinked once and then he was gone. "What the heck?" she wondered out loud. She stood up and walked back to her hotel room, baffled by the young man she had encountered. After she had cleaned up she curled back up and slept the rest of the night without a trouble.  
  
Chase grabbed her bag and gun the next morning, leaving the hotel after checking out. She walked into the teashop and sat down. "Sleep depravation is never a good thing," she muttered. "Blasted OZ soldiers." She leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed, thinking. When she looked up she saw the man from the night before sitting with his eyes cast downward to the table. She lost her balance and fell backwards. "Itaii," she muttered as she picked herself up. "So who are you?" the swordsman asked. "Chase. You?" The man looked up and Chase got the first good look at his reflective blue eyes. They held her own for a moment and she blushed. "Ryuujin." Ryuujin leaned on the table and glanced to the side. "That OZ soldier was looking for someone last night when I found him. Now there are two more sitting over there, on the lookout for that same someone. Guess who I found in both of those places?" "Yourself?" "Cute. You." "Atashi?" Chase asked innocently. "Doshite atashi?" She leaned back in her chair again and took a sip of her tea. "Why are they after you?" "How should I know? Maybe I ticked them off at one time." Ryuujin glared. "They are looking for a pilot, is what they have been saying." "Good for them." "Look to your left." Chase did so and saw two uniformed men sitting and glancing at her every few moments. "Just great," she muttered under her breath. "I try to get away from the war and it follows me." "You're a Gundam pilot." "Question or statement?" "Statement." "Correct statement. It appears you've been entangled in my mess though," she said as she stood. "They've seen you with me twice. They'll think we're friends." Ryuujin looked at her as she placed enough money on the table for her drink and walked towards the door. He also watched the soldiers get up after her. One reached out and grabbed Chase's hand. "Hello there, 06. You've been avoiding us for a few days now. Maybe you are as good as your reputation." "Perhaps. Do you want to settle this away from innocent people?" "Now if we do that, I won't have the edge, now will I?" "But you will be dead," Ryuujin said from behind. "The girl's under my protection. Let her go." Chase felt her face heat up with anger. Protection indeed! "And as for you," Ryuujin continued, now speaking to the man coming up behind him, "please also leave this young lady alone. I wouldn't want to stir up trouble with the authorities, ne?" The first soldier felt the cold steel of Ryuujin's sword against his back. "Let's go." "But sir!" "I said let's go, Lt." Chase and Ryuujin watched as the two soldiers disappeared out of the teashop and out of site. The petite girl turned towards the tall man. "I need no protection," she hissed. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." "Shouldn't we talk about this outside?" Chase looked back at the crowd who was staring oddly at them. "Hai," she whispered. They walked outside and back into an alley. She stopped and whirled to face him. "I don't need any help from you. I'm an assassin by profession, Ryuujin-san. I don't need a baby-sitter." Ryuujin reached out a gloved hand and cupped the young teen's cheek. The green-eyed girl felt her face heat up in a blush as her heart beat faster. "You don't want my help, Chase?" Chase took a shaky breath. "I doubt you're going to same way as me." "And where would that be?" Silence. "What are you running from, Chase?" The pilot stopped suddenly. "Running?" "That's what I said." "I'm not running from anything!" Ryuujin smirked. "Then why get so angry about the question?" "The nerve of you thinking I would run from anything," she growled. "I'm a Gundam pilot. I-" She stopped when his eyes met hers. Her breath seemed to be harder to push through her lungs as she looked at him. "Pretty confident, ne?" he asked. What was it about him? "I have to be. If I don't have any confidence in my skills then I'm dead. I have to rely on them and never anyone else's. I-" She stopped once more, but this time for a different reason. Ryuujin reached down and kissed her. Chase's eyes flew open as wide as they would go. Her mind raced. She had been in this position with Heero just a week before and had rejected him, and she had known Heero much longer than this man who had saved her the night before, but somehow, this seemed right. She relaxed as his arms wrapped around her shoulders. When the kiss ended, Chase's emerald orbs fluttered open. "How did you know I was running?" she whispered as she laid her head against his chest. "You don't seem like the type to distant yourself from people." Chase looked up at him and smiled. "So, Ryuujin, which way are you going?"  
  
Chase yawned and stretched as she padded her way toward her bed. She stopped and looked at the mirror that was hanging on the wall of the hotel room. When she looked into it, she nearly jumped out of her skin. "RYUUJIN!" Ryuujin was sitting casually on her bed, looking at her. "Yes?" "GET OUT!!" He blinked, stood, and started for the door. "Matte." she mumbled, feeling slightly bad. "What are you doing in here?" The blue haired swordsman looked back at her, blinking. Go. Stay. Couldn't this girl make up her mind? "My window was broken in," he replied with a shrug. Chase blinked. "Broken in? Ba~ka! You do know that means someone broke into your room, ne?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Of course. You asked why I came in here, I gave you the answer. Now do you want me to go?" The petite pilot sighed, slightly more dramatic than was necessary for the situation. "You can stay if you want," she grumbled, though she wasn't sure if she should offer. She barely knew this young man. A very dangerous young man at that. "You looked as if you were about to go to bed," he noted. "I was.I am," she corrected herself, taking note with a slight embracement that she was in her sleepwear of pants and a tank top. She grabbed her sweatshirt from the bed and pulled it over her head. "You can sleep here." "And where will you sleep?" he replied hesitantly. "I'll make a pallet," she said with a shrug. She stopped and thought a moment, blushing. "Pallet, baka.. Did you think that I would.? Oh! You're lucky I'm letting you stay here at all!" Ryuujin blinked, lost as to why he was taking the blame for it when he had said anything. Chase avoided eye contact as she made her pallet on the floor. She liked that arrangement better, as it was more of the Japanese style. She sighed heavily. "I never thought I could miss something so much," she muttered. "Did you say something?" "Iie," Chase responded quietly, switching off the light. "Good night, Ryuujin-san." "Good night, Chase," the blue haired man responded in the darkness.  
  
Reflective blue eyes opened sluggishly to stare at the room around him. The happenings of the day before came back to him slowly. He sat up and looked around the room for the small pilot that had previously occupied the pallet on the floor. The pallet was now neatly rolled up and put out of the way. Her bag sat next to a small laptop that seemed to catch the elder man's attention. He looked back towards the bathroom from where the sound of the shower was heard. He then turned his brilliant eyes back to the laptop and reached for it slowly. The sound of a gun clicking made him stop. He turned around to see Chase standing with an odd shaped gun cocked and aimed at his head. The thought of how she had gotten out of the shower, dressed, and out into the room without him noticing barely had time to run through his mind as his eyes narrowed. "Step away from it, boyo," Chase growled. "And if I don't?" "You'll see what a Caster can do." Ryuujin eyed the girl carefully as he stepped away. He watched her every movement as she leaned down and scooped up the laptop and bag in one move and then swung the bag over her shoulder in a second, all the time the gun aimed carefully. "I wasn't going to hurt it," the blue haired man offered. "Just stay away from it," she growled. After glaring once more, she clipped her Caster onto its clip, turned, and headed out of the room.  
  
Ryuujin found her waiting for him just outside the inn. She turned her emerald orbs up to meet his brilliant blue ones. "I'm edgy." "I noticed." "You try having OZ soldiers tracking you down and actually finding you. You'll be edgy too," she growled as she shoved herself away from the wall she was leaning against. "You're becoming paranoid." "Perhaps." Ryuujin snorted slightly. "If you're staying with me," he stated, "there is no room for paranoia, Gundam pilot or not." Chase allowed a dark smile to cross her lips. "I suppose better a little edgy than dead, ne?" "Death is not usually on my side of the equation," the elder said grimly. "Not from what I've seen. Anyway, I have good intuition, and that is all that it is. Like the laptop. Wouldn't you like to know how I pulled that little trick?" "But I doubt you'll tell me." "Not yet." Ryuujin chuckled. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered. His face darkened and he turned his eyes downward toward Chase. "I don't are about how you did that. All I care about at this moment is weather or not you'll do me any good on my travels or if I should just kill you now." "And who's to say that I couldn't kill you if you came at me?" The blue-eyed man shrugged. "I don't know, but I will find out. Meet me at the outskirts of the town at noon." Chase blinked and he was gone. She growled, slamming a fist into the inn's wall.  
The wind was crisp and Chase pulled her jacket around her thin arms. This was the place, but she was still wrestling with the question of why she was there. Why had she come in the first place? "What am I doing here?" she asked quietly. "Proving yourself," a voice said from behind her. Chase whirled around, spotting Ryuujin standing a ways away, eyes sharp and piercing. "And how is that?" "A friendly little scrimmage," Ryuujin said with a small smirk lurking at his lips. "No real rules to speak of." "Sounds pointless." "Not really. It gives me some idea of how you work." Chase tensed at this. Was he working for OZ? He had been watching her closely since they'd met. Was it all a trap? There was no way she could let him walk out alive, not matter how good he was. She dropped her jacket and bag, pulled her Caster out and loaded a shell. "Ikou za." Ryuujin nodded and jumped up. right into to noon sun's glare. Chase lost sight of him as she tried to shield her eyes. She jumped back, muttering a curse under her breath. "Now that wasn't very nice," she growled through clenched teeth. "I thought you were good, Chase," Ryuujin said as he grabbed her wrist, flinging her toward a nearby rock. She flipped up and over the rock, landing lightly behind it and firing her Caster at her quick opponent. The Caster suddenly clicked, letting her know that her all ready short supply of shells was gone. She cursed again. "I always was better at hand-to-hand," she muttered as she leaned back against the rock. She used it to propel herself forward at the tall teen and jumped up into a high kick. He dodged and she struck out again. They went about it in this same manner for several minutes, making it look more like a graceful dance than a battle. Chase finally came back around, planting her gun's nuzzle in the center of the tall teen's back. "Give it up." "Oh?" he asked. "You think I should?" He jerked away, spun, and caught the light against the steel of his sword once more. Chase yelped slightly, growling something in Japanese that the other could not translate. She looked up to see Ryuujin coming at her, sword raised high. She had seen him fight with it before, and she knew she didn't want to be on the receiving end of his blade. She jumped up and used his shoulders to flip over him and land behind him. "Okay, now I'm getting mixed signals," she stated with feigned sweetness. "First you kiss me, and then you try to kill me." She jumped up, evading the swinging sword. Though her feet decided to take that time to loose coordination as she tripped over something and fell strait back onto her backside. Ryuujin blinked, surprise by the sudden turn of events and he too was caught off balance and tumbled over her. (A/N: Take a moment if you will and picture this. Chase is plopped down on the ground and Ryu takes a spill on top of her, more less. My boyfriend - who is the creator of Ryuujin - and I, originally wrote this particular part and we seemed to find the most interesting predicaments to put our poor, abused characters into. ^^) The young American teen turned a dark crimson as she stared up at her opponent, who was now on top of her. For once, Chase was at a loss for words. Ryuujin was also lost as to what to do, so he did something neither of them expected: he leaned down and kissed Chase. The younger person tensed at the suddenness of the action, turning an even darker shade of red. When he pulled away, she stared, completely baffled. "Tell me you're not working for OZ, because if you were sent here to kill me, you've got one hell've a way of doing it." The blue haired man blinked. "What made you think I was working for OZ?" he asked innocently. "Oh I dunno," the younger teen replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Maybe the fact that you just tried to KILL ME!" Ryuujin chuckled. "If I'd have really wanted to kill you, Chase-chan, you would have been dead long ago!" Chase blushed again. "What did I say?" "You just called me 'chan'! Do you know what that implies?" Ryuujin shrugged. "I really don't know the first thing about the Japanese language. I just heard you call me 'Ryuujin-san,' so I thought I was suppose to continue with the Japanese titles, and isn't that what I would call you?" (A/N: In reality, my boyfriend knows a couple of phrases like "sore wa himitsu" and "baka" but that's about it^^ Poor guy is so deprived.) "That is either very mean or very forward!" Chase half yelled. "You don't go around calling just anyone 'chan'! It implies a certain closeness or if you're quite a bit older than someone, and I am certainly not a child, so you have no right to call me 'chan'!" "Eh. Sorry." Chase sighed heavily. Oh well. This was going to get interesting..  
  
*deep bow* Gomen nasai, mina-san for the time it took me to get this far and it's still not that long *sobs* Oh! And I just saw some pics for the new Weiß Kreuz season. I can't believe it! How could they!?!??!? I demand to know why the screwed over the characters!!! NAZE!??!?!? *goes off to her room to cry hysterically and actually WORK on her manga for once in her lifetime* 


End file.
